Influenza
by Rovarandom
Summary: OS. Matthias est malade et Lukas va donc s'occuper de lui.


**Blabla de début d'OS :** Yooop tout le monde ! Je poste rapidement un DenNor ici ! (Désolée à tous les gens à qui je n'ai toujours pas répondu, à part pour écrire, j'ai pas une minute à moi ce mois-ci…) C'est tout guimauve et c'est aussi pour montrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage semble froid et distant que ce n'est qu'un connard sans cœur. :p Oui, je fais partie de l'association de soutien aux personnages mal-aimés. :p (Et j'aime beaucoup Lukas)

Il vous paraîtra sans doute un peu OC, du coup, mais c'est ainsi que je le vois, et vu qu'on ne peut pas lire les pensées d'un personnage de fiction, je trouve que cette interprétation n'est pas plus fausse qu'une autre, donc voilà. :p

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Pairing :** Danemark/Norvège

 **Contexte :** Pas un UA, et époque moderne.

 **Disclaimer :** Les nordiques appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya… hélas.

 **Influenza**

Lukas sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il avait l'habitude de se faire à moitié écraser au réveil par un Danois assez imposant. Ce dernier finissait toujours par l'enlacer étroitement au cours de la nuit, et à chaque fois, c'était toute une bataille pour s'en extirper une fois le matin venu.

Cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Tout était normal, à l'exception de la température du corps pressé contre le sien. Il était brûlant.

Lukas fronça les sourcils et se retourna, s'emmêlant dans le drap au passage. Face à Matthias, il put se rendre compte que le visage de ce dernier n'était pas serein, comme à son habitude. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses sourcils froncés et sa respiration était irrégulière.

La nation norvégienne toucha son front. Brûlant aussi. Le blond aux yeux violets soupira. Son compagnon était insupportable lorsqu'il était malade. Il tentait toujours de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'il était évident que non. Il était toujours très compliqué de le garder au lit car il voulait continuer à faire la cuisine et les tâches ménagères malgré son état. Lukas n'aimait pas cela car cela n'arrangeait en rien son état, bien au contraire.

Il ne fut pas compliqué pour lui de se lever, cette fois-ci. Les bras de Matthias ne le serraient pas avec force, il n'eut qu'à les écarter.

Ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol froid de la chambre et il frissonna. Passer de la chaleur de la couette et de l'étreinte fiévreuse du Danois à la chambre doucement chauffée mais pas trop était un peu brusque. Lukas enfila sa robe de chambre bleue nuit ainsi que ses chaussons avant de bien remonter la couette sur le grand blond. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il attrape encore plus froid.

Puis, il se rendit dans la cuisine afin de se faire un bon café pour mieux attaquer la journée. S'il devait s'occuper de Matthias, il fallait bien ça.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il remonta à l'étage de leur maison. Il se munit d'un thermomètre buccal et revint dans la chambre pour le glisser entre les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Lukas attendit quelques instants, que le petit « bip » caractéristique se fasse attendre, avant de regarder sa température.

40°C. Lukas fronça les sourcils. Une bonne grippe, il ne voyait rien d'autre. Il dégagea un peu les mèches pleines de sueur qui collaient au front de Matthias. Il allait se laver et s'habiller, et ensuite il s'emploierait à faire baisser sa fièvre.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque le Danois se réveilla, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme. Il avait une grosse migraine, des frissons et il avait mal partout quand il bougeait, comme s'il avait fait l'équivalent d'un mois de sport la veille.

Il avait froid et un linge qu'il sentait glacé se trouvait posé sur son front.

Oh oh.

-Tu es vraiment une andouille.

La voix de son amant se fit entendre tout près de lui. Il tourna la tête, pour voir Lukas assit sur une chaise près de son côté du lit. Il lisait un livre et tenait un plateau sur ses genoux. Une odeur de bouillon de poulet le prit au nez.

-L-Lukas…

-Ne parle pas.

Le Norvégien posa son livre sur l'accoudoir de la chaise avant de déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit du grand blond et arrangea ses coussins pour qu'il puisse s'installer en position assise dessus.

-Mange. Tu as besoin de vitamines et de protéines.

-Mais ça va, Lukas, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Le regard du blond aux yeux violets fit tarir les protestations de la nation danoise. Il ne valait mieux pas discuter ses ordres, mais au lieu de s'inquiéter du regard en question, il eut un sourire.

Son Lukas s'inquiétait et voulait prendre soin de lui ! Cela valait bien le coup d'être malade, du coup !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! C'est mignon ! sourit-il en prenant une clémentine sur le plateau.

Lukas leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il allait laisser son compagnon agoniser dans leur lit sans rien faire. Bien évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait. Son Danois était vraiment une andouille.

Mais bon, il l'aimait aussi comme cela. Bien qu'il n'avouerait jamais ce fait à voix haute.

-J'ai aussi mis des médicaments. Tu devrais les prendre avant de commencer à manger.

Matthias regarda le plateau et grimaça en voyant les médicaments en question. Les remèdes magiques de Lukas n'étaient pas réputés pour avoir bon goût. Il sentait qu'il allait bien regretter d'être tombé malade, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas trop l'habitude. Il avait dû attraper ça la semaine d'avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez les frères Kirkland. Le Gallois n'avait pas arrêté de tousser, cela devait provenir de ça.

-Et tu ne bouges pas de ce lit tant que tu n'es pas rétabli.

Le Danois soupira.

-Mais je veux continuer à faire la cuisine ! Et le ménage ! Lukas !

-Je peux le faire tout seul. Le poisson est bon pour les protéines, je te ferai du saumon.

Matthias ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Il adorait le saumon ! Encore plus si c'était son amant qui le faisait ! Même s'il voulait continuer à agir comme d'habitude, à savoir en vraie fée du logis car il adorait ça et ne voulait pas que Lukas s'embête plus que de raison, les avantages compensaient tout de même. Et puis il se rattraperait bien en faisant un gros gâteau au Norvégien pour le remercier, lorsqu'il ne serait plus malade !

Souriant, il prit un verre remplit d'un médicament effervescent et en but une gorgée. Puis, il grimaça et le reposa immédiatement.

-Je peux pas boire ça !

-Je t'assure que si tu ne le bois pas, je demande à Berwald de venir te te faire prendre les médicaments de force.

-Beuuuh…

Finalement, tous les médicaments furent pris sous la surveillance infaillible du scandinave, tout de même ancien viking lui aussi.

Et puis il avait soigné son petit frère des années durant, petit frère souvent récalcitrant, aussi savait-il y faire avec les malades peu coopératifs.

Satisfait, il enleva le linge mouillé du front de Matthias pour aller lui en remettre un nouveau, plus frais. Sa fièvre devrait vite tomber, rien qu'avec les concoctions qu'il avait préparées. Ses médicaments étaient certes mauvais, mais également redoutablement efficaces. La grippe de Matthias durerait deux fois moins de temps qu'en temps normal, avec cela.

Après avoir remis le linge froid sur son front, il dégagea de nouveau ses mèches pleines de sueur. Ses cheveux qui, d'ordinaire, défiaient toutes lois de gravité, retombaient piteusement. Matthias ferma un peu les yeux et sourit en sentant les doigts frais de son Lukas.

-Tu devrais te rendormir. Tu prendras un bain quand tu te réveilleras.

La voix basse et calme de Lukas était très apaisante en cas de migraine, et le Danois sourit davantage. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la main de son compagnon et la serrer dans la sienne. Il ne put le voir, mais les joues du Norvégien se colorèrent légèrement de rose.

-Tu me fais la lecture ? demanda le grand blond.

Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les livres de Lukas en eux-mêmes, mais il aimait se faire bercer par la voix de son amant, plus que tout. Ce dernier lui laissa sa main et avança sa chaise tout en ouvrant son livre là où il l'avait arrêté.

Cela lui faisait étrange d'avoir à s'occuper d'un Matthias malade. Ce dernier était nettement moins bruyant ou énergique, et malgré ce qu'il affirmait parfois, il aimait ces traits de caractère qu'il possédait. Il en avait tellement pris l'habitude qu'une maison calme ne lui convenait plus autant que du temps où ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

Doucement, il commença à lire à voix haute. Lorsqu'il constata que le Danois était en train de somnoler, il fit quelques ronds sur sa main à l'aide de son pouce. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça à Emil quand ce dernier tombait malade, auparavant. Aussi, même s'il n'était pas habituel pour lui d'initier de tels gestes d'affection -il avait plus tendance à y répondre, tout en restant posé- dans ce genre de situation, cela devenait un réflexe pour lui.

Ce n'était pas Matthias qui allait s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, même s'il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à moitié, déjà aux prises avec les brumes du sommeil.

Sa main dans celle de Lukas finit par totalement relâcher son emprise, et ce dernier comprit que son compagnon s'était endormi.

Il laissa sa main en place quelques instants et releva les yeux de son livre pour contempler un petit moment le Danois, profondément endormi. Profitant de son assoupissement, il se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas oser le faire lorsque Matthias était conscient, puisque lui multipliait les gestes d'affection à son égard… Mais le Danois savait qu'il l'aimait. De façon discrète et posée, mais cela ne diminuait pas la force de son sentiment.

Tant que Matthias le comprenait, tout allait bien.

Et cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'il sentait, bien qu'inconsciemment, tous ces petits moments volés dont Lukas profitait, attendant le jour où il oserait le faire ne serait-ce qu'une fois quand son amant serait bien éveillé.

Son livre sous le bras, il sortit de la chambre tout en éteignant la lumière. Son gouvernement ne cessait de le harceler de messages, visiblement on avait besoin de lui. Il allait devoir les rappeler pour leur signifier, que, pour l'heure, il avait plus important à faire.

Ils attendraient bien.

oOoOoOo

Quand Matthias se réveilla pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Lukas était toujours assit sur la chaise près de lui, un livre sur les genoux, mais une odeur de propre se dégageait de toute la maison. Il avait fait le ménage puis était revenu veiller sur lui.

Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Même après tout ce temps passé ensemble, le Danois appréciait toujours autant ces marques d'affections discrètes que lui prodiguait Lukas.

D'aucuns auraient pu penser que le Norvégien était froid et sans cœur, toujours à lui envoyer des piques, mais Matthias savait que tout cela était faux. Lukas avait du mal à s'exprimer directement et c'était dans son caractère d'être posé et silencieux. Il ne montrait pas son amour de la façon dont les gens pouvaient le faire habituellement -bien que ses baisers sachent parfaitement faire passer ses sentiments- mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le faisait pas du tout.

Lukas était protecteur et surveillait toujours ceux qu'il aimait d'un œil attentif. Il laissait des sous-entendus transparaître dans ses paroles, et ses « Je t'aime » étaient peut-être rares, mais ils étaient plus sincères et précieux que ceux que les gens pouvaient distiller à tout va.

Et, parfois, lorsqu'il semblait dormir mais restait bien éveillé, il sentait ces baisers ou caresses soupirs que Lukas lui prodiguait. Aussi, le soir, il se couchait toujours en premier et faisait semblant de s'endormir vite par pur plaisir de sentir une main effleurer sa joue ou bien une paire de lèvres contre son front. Ce qu'il préférait, toutefois, c'était quand Lukas venait se coller contre son dos ou son torse et l'enlaçait de ses bras fins.

Son regard bleu finit par croiser les prunelles violettes de Lukas, qui le regardait de temps à autre pour vérifier s'il s'éveillait ou non.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux ! sourit Matthias. J'ai toujours des courbatures mais plus mal à la tête ! Tu vas bien toi ? T'es sûr que tu fais bien de rester là, comme ça ? Tu vas tomber malade aussi !

Lukas leva les yeux au ciel.

-On partage le même lit et notre relation n'est pas tout à fait platonique. Il est un peu tard pour t'inquiéter de ma contagion.

Matthias rigola avant d'arborer une moue inquiète.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malade…

-J'ai pris des médicaments en prévention.

Le Norvégien se leva pour remettre le thermomètre dans la bouche de Matthias et attendit qu'il fasse « bip ».

-Ta fièvre a un peu baissé. Je vais te faire couler un bain.

-T'es sûr ? T'es pas obligé !

-C'est mieux d'en faire un quand même. Ne bouge pas.

Le blond aux yeux violets alla remplir la grande baignoire de la salle de bain et s'assura que la température soit idéale en fonction de la fièvre de son compagnon. Il rajouta des sels de bain que Matthias appréciait puis revient le chercher.

-Tu peux te lever ?

- _Ja_!

Soutenu et aidé par son amant, Matthias se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lukas l'aida à ôter son pyjama puisque ses douleurs musculaires se faisaient sentir à chaque mouvement. Enfin, il put se glisser dans le bain chaud, qui le fit sursauter.

-C'est glacé ! se plaignit-il.

-C'est la fièvre qui te donne cette impression…

Lukas savait que ce n'était pas agréable, mais les remèdes les plus efficaces n'étaient _jamais_ les plus agréables.

Matthias soupira et serra ses bras autour de lui, frissonnant. Il avait déjà hâte de retourner sous la couette.

-Tes muscles te font toujours mal ?

-Ça va…

Lukas le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air qui le défiait de mentir. Le Danois soupira et fit la moue. Le Norvégien en tira les conclusions qu'il fallait et vint se placer derrière lui, les jambes contre le bord de la baignoire. Puis, lentement mais fermement, il commença à masser les épaules du grand scandinave afin de détendre un peu ses muscles. Ce dernier grogna tout d'abord avant de soupirer de bien-être au bout de quelques minutes. Et de sourire de nouveau. Lukas massait rarement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être doué !

Le Norvégien finit par juger que c'en était assez du bain et le fit sortir tout en lui tendant une large serviette pour qu'il s'y enveloppe. Puis, posant ses mains dans son dos pour le faire avancer, il le ramena dans leur chambre et lui tendit un pyjama propre, l'autre ayant été trop trempé de sueur pour qu'il soit agréable de le remettre.

Puis, il réfléchit quelques secondes pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus. Ce fut en entendant le grand blond tousser qu'il se rappela de ce qu'il avait oublié.

-Mal à la gorge ?

Le Danois fut bien obligé d'acquiescer, tenu à la vérité par le regard inquisiteur de son Lukas.

Celui-ci redescendit, pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros mug fumant. Il le mit entre les mains de Matthias qui en apprécia la chaleur, réchauffant ses doigts. Il avait bien moins de fièvre, mais le bain l'avait bien rafraîchi. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique d'un bon grog.

-Tu sais que tu es adoraaable ? sourit-il largement.

Le Norvégien détourna la tête pour toute réponse. Il n'était pas adorable.

Il prenait juste soin de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était tout simplement normal, pour lui. Et comme un remerciement de tout ce que Matthias avait pu faire pour lui… l'aimer, par exemple.


End file.
